Sailor Moon Crystal AS- Attack on Crystal Harbor
by Sun54
Summary: After Titanic, the girls are sick with pnemonia! So they go to Cicio Island only to watch in horror the World Trade Center be destroyed and find out that they're targeted by a terrorist!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
In the Museum of Natural Traveling, the Titanic display shined like a new pearl. The clock in the recreation of the 1^st class Grand Staircase was spinning out of control, and soon the clock disappeared and a portal opened and out came 9 scouts that were drenched to the bone, and 3 cats that were also equally drenched.  
  
"Well, we got out. Where is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
As Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Mini-Moon, Sun, Earth, Scirius, and Firestar looked into the portal to see if anyone was coming out, Luna sensed something that was urgent to tell.  
  
"Scirius you need to use your Cosmic Ancient Blast, hurry their right near but they need the extra push!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"Scirius Cosmic Ancient Blast!!!!!!!!" yelled Sailor Scirius.  
  
Soon the portal was hit with a ancient boost and then out came Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, drenched and freezing.  
  
"Oh my god... it is so cold the water is freezing my hair! Where is Jack and Rose?'' asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena, remember they're dead!" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"No they maybe dead and we don't know it! Before the crystal acted up, the stern was halfway down in the water, and it was going down so fast! Please we need to check!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Darien you have to calm down! If you watched the movie, Jack dies of Hypothermia after he puts Rose on the door. Rose has survived that's why you weren't needed anymore," explained Sailor Sun.  
  
"All right, I get the picture. Our job is done people, lets go home," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Two months have passed after the mission with the Titanic, and the girls have gotten a 2 week lease from college because they were ill after being checked out for extreme coldness to the body and a little bit of pneumonia. They were sent to Cicio Island on school orders, and Darien was relieved from work so he could join them.  
  
"Hey, Serena do you want to go to the beach?" asked Mina.  
  
"Um... No I have to go to see Darien, and plus I am a little quezy too, so maybe no beach for me today," said Serena.  
  
Serena left Coco beach, and went to the restaurant and found Darien dining by himself.  
  
"What's up?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh nothing, I am just sick and tired. And I have been thinking about what happened on Titanic. Did you make-out with Jack?" asked Darien.  
  
"Well we almost got to it but we never did it, or I hope we didn't," said Serena.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Darien.  
  
"Well we had a couple of vodkas and martinis and next I knew I was in Jack's bed," said Serena. "Oh my I did it with him, no wonder I have been sick!"  
  
"It's okay! It's okay! Look I kissed Rose too, so we both had our faults," said Darien.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!!!! I had sex with him god dam it! And this doesn't bother you?" sobbed Serena.  
  
"It bothers me but, hey what's that on the T.V.?" asked Darien.  
  
Soon their attention was toward the T.V. and they saw 2 Twin Towers, one was on fire.  
  
"Oh my god! Michelle works in Tower 2! I have to call her!" said Serena.  
  
Serena pulled out her cell phone and dialed in Michelle's number.  
  
"Michelle are you there?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah I'm here, we just heard an explosion in Tower 1. Serena, I don't know what to do! You have to get over here!!!!" yelled Michelle.  
  
"Look, I am in Cicio Island! My sailor power can't get me over there!" said Serena.  
  
"Well do something. What is that? Oh my god that was an explosion! A plane is coming right here! Serena, tell Mom and Dad that I love them.... please now... agh!!!!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"Michelle, MICHELLE!!!! Darien look on the T.V.!" said Serena.  
  
As they watched a missile hit the building and then a plane hit the building and then the tower started to collapse.  
  
"Serena I can power up the crystal to get us there now," said Darien.  
  
"No, our powers can't help them. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are there but they probably will leave to come back to Japan. Oh Darien she died on the phone! I heard the explosion!!! OH.... Darien," said Serena.  
  
Then the T.V. screen went blank and on came a man who was in his mid-30s and a very ugly facial features.  
  
"Hello Americans! I am Shiria Katzio of the Terrorist group: Ji-Hadien. And I have a message for the Empire of Japan, tell the Sailor scouts to surrender their powers, in 12 days! If they don't then the Empire's own my Armada will attack your only harbor, Crystal Harbor. So, if your watching Sailor Scouts, surrender your powers or the Empire will be defenseless against my invasion," said Katzio.  
  
And then the picture came back, but then the other Tower came down with a giant crash. Serena looked in horror as she watch it come down.  
  
"He was kidding right?" asked Darien.  
  
Serena just shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what to do! Okay, pack our bags we are going to America to visit the President," said Serena. 


	2. The new scouts of America

Chapter 1  
  
"He did what?!" asked Mina.  
  
"Shiria Katzio has just destroyed the Twin Towers in New York. Michelle was there when the second plane hit her tower, I heard her die on the cell phone. We are leaving now to go to America! No buts, we are leaving now!" said Serena.  
  
The girls were stunned to hear this but they had no choice but to follow Serena's lead. The girls were relaxing at Cicio Island off of the coast of Japan, and were having a great time. Serena went to talk to Darien about what happen on their Titanic adventure, but they were interrupted by the television. As they watched, the 2 twin towers in New York were deliberately attacked. Serena called her friend Michelle who worked in the second tower but she died when a second plane and what looked like a missile hit the tower and then it collapsed right on T.V. and Serena could hear Michelle scream right before she died. Then Shiria Katzio announced that he attacked the Towers and he would focus his attention on his next target Japan's only harbor, Crystal Harbor. Though he wouldn't attack the harbor only if the sailor scouts surrender their powers. Now the sailor scouts prepare to go to the site where the towers collapsed.  
  
"Darien, did you reserve the tickets?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yep, but will the other sailor scouts join us?" asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know, I will go and check with them," said Serena.  
  
Serena left her cabin and went to Sailor Sun, Earth, Scirius, and Firestar's house right on Coco Beach. She was still quezy but she pressed on, not knowing that she had a baby stirring inside of her. She knocked on the door and Sailor Sun answered it.  
  
"What's up?" asked Sailor Sun.  
  
"We have a big problem Jake, and I think we will need your strength to help us out," said Serena. "Oh...god, May I use your bathroom."  
  
Then Serena rushed to the bathroom and threw up, and Sailor Earth noticed it.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, I don't know what to do now. I am... oh god!" sobbed Serena.  
  
"What happened, oh no, was it Jack?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I think it was, but I have been...like this...for months...oh Mimi!!!!" sobbed Serena.  
  
"Oh Serena, my baby, it will be all right," said Mimi.  
  
The next day, all of the sailor scouts were packed and ready to go. Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun, but Scirius and Firestar stayed behind just incase Shiria Katzio moved his plans up. They boarded the plane and off they went to New York on their private plane.  
  
"Oh god...guys, I am think this it," said Serena.  
  
"Wait, wait, Serena how long has it been since you have been pregnant?" asked Amy, who just finished a course in pregnancy birth.  
  
"Well this sickness started right after we got back, and that was 8 months ago. Today it would be 9 months!" yelled Serena.  
  
"Well she will have to go through it Darien, we have no choice!" said Amy.  
  
"All right, I have done this back in America, but wait! We don't any equipment! She might need the equipment they use in the emergency room," said Darien.  
  
"Wait, my powers have been used to ease the pain in pregnancy. Earth Smooth Wave; make this baby come out with ease! Here it goes!" said Sailor Earth.  
  
Out Sailor Earth's hands came a wind that went towards Serena. Serena then didn't feel anything.  
  
"What just happened, is the baby dead? OH MY GOD!!!!!!" screamed Serena.  
  
"No Serena, I gave you a chill pill, you won't feel a thing when the baby comes out. Here it comes!" said Sailor Earth.  
  
Out came a bouncing baby, who was very cute and very loud. Rini then came on the viewing board.  
  
"Guys, this is Rini, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I are in New York and we've got a problem. Is that a baby crying?" asked Rini.  
  
"Rini, Serena just gave birth, she can't fight, what is it?" asked Mina.  
  
"Um...well we.... I have to go now! Just land soon!!!" said Rini.  
  
Their plane landed soon, and Serena's baby was put in the ambulance and sent to Memorial Hospital in downtown New York.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you are not going to fight!" yelled Darien.  
  
"Out of my way! I am strong enough!!!! I have my crystal!!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
"No you will not fight!" yelled Darien.  
  
"Try and stop me you bastard! I am Sailor Moon; I am the scout who protects the Earth from anything! Now out of my way! Sailor Cosmic Power!" yelled Serena.  
  
Soon the power of the ancient sailor scout, Sailor Cosmic (Who is still in Japan, resting after his brief flirt with death, Sailor Moon AS: Titanic Heart), came to Serena and her crystal was powered to full critical mass.  
  
"Sailor Cosmic Ancient Crystal Neo-Queen Moon Power make-up!" yelled Serena.  
  
Then Serena was turned into the all-powerful Sailor Moon the protector of the Milky Way galaxy.  
  
"Now you can help me or go with our child to the hospital. It's your choice!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"I will join you. But you must be careful," said Darien.  
  
"Tuxedo Golden Crystal Power!" yelled Darien.  
  
"Inner Planet Scout Power Make-Up!" yelled the 4 girls.  
  
"Sailor Ancient Earth and Sun Power!" yelled Jake and Mimi.  
  
Soon the sailor scouts were ready to go.  
  
"Moon Transport Beam, Cosmo Engage!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
Then the girls disappeared in a flash, and they appeared at Ground Zero.  
  
"Oh my god! This is where it happened!" said Amy.  
  
"Pink Lady Cosmic Hurricane!" yelled Sailor Mini-Moon.  
  
"Uranus Space Cosmic Uplift!" yelled Sailor Uranus.  
  
The scouts then noticed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mini-Moon fighting off what looked like an armada. Ships and soldiers fired and fired at the sailor scouts but their powers protected them.  
  
"We are here! What happened?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"We came to clean up and then they surfaced and they arrived around an hour ago. We've held them out to at least 3 feet but they are really hard to beat. It's an invasion, they're trying to get to Washington!" said Sailor Mini-Moon.  
  
Suddenly, gunfire was heard and the guns were pointed towards the group. Then three scouts jumped out from the rubble.  
  
"Neptune Tidal Wave!" yelled Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Pluto Time Bomb!" yelled Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Saturn Silent Wail!" yelled Sailor Saturn.  
  
The three blasts hit the incoming soldiers, and stopped them for a while. But then they regrouped and headed towards the group firing away.  
  
"I can't fend them off with my powers as an ancient! Moon Cosmic Wand!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Then a wand appeared and came into Sailor Moon's arm. She then prepared to fire.  
  
"We've got to fend them off for a little while longer! Amy just got into Washington's Pentagon; they say they will send a fleet to help us out! Here it goes! Moon Tri Cosmic Super Nova!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Soon the wand started to glow with tremendous force and the nova was created.  
  
"Serena, release it now!!!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Super Nova release!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
The nova was released and of the armada was destroyed. Though the invading army kept pressing onto the grass where the trade towers were built. The sailor scouts were trapped. There was nothing they could do. Was this the end?  
  
"Florida Rocket Blaze!" yelled someone.  
  
Then a rocket came out of nowhere and hit the army.  
  
"California Surf Wave of Angels!" yelled another voice.  
  
The blast hit the army and they started to retreat.  
  
"For the final blow, New York Pollution Blast!" yelled another figure.  
  
Out of the person's hand came a sudden blast that made one of the ships explode.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"We are the American Sailor Scouts. Welcome to New York, Sailor Moon," said the scout.  
  
Was this ragtag team friend or foe? Find out in Chapter 2 of Sailor Moon AS: Attack on Crystal Harbor. 


End file.
